Opposites Attract
by Bunny and Kitty
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy have practically been raised to hate each other-and boy they've done a good job of it so far. But what happens when they both suddenly realize that they may not hate each other as much as they may have thought?
1. Chapter 1

Rose POV

"YOU INSUFFERABLE GIT, MALFOY!" I screamed, steam practically pouring out of my ears.

"Feisty, are we, Trouble?" He drawled, smirking slightly at my reaction.

I'm not usually this 'feisty,' as he put it, but its Malfoy.

No explanation necessary.

He just-manages to get on every nerve of mine I swear one day I might 'accidentally' murder him.

Yeah. Accident.

My best mate Alice Longbottom II grabbed me by the wrist before I bashed his head in. "Come on, Rose. He's not worth a detention-especially since you're a Prefect."

Albus, my (favorite) cousin/best friend, who also happens to The Devil's best friend started to lead him away, whispering things like 'Come on, stop,' and 'just leave her alone,' and 'Do you want a detention also?'

As my cousin shouldn't he be on MY side?

I glared once more before he walked away with Albus.

I could practically _feel_ his smirk once he realized how mad he had made me.

I'm going to kill him one day. I looked down in dismay at my ruined potions essay. I had spent hours on that. What am I supposed to do?

I suppose I have to completely redo it.

Scorpius Malfoy had better watch his back.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose POV

"Al! He spoiled my potions essay. AGAIN!" I rant to my cousin Albus in the library.

He rolls his eyes and sighed. "Calm down, Rosie. You've been letting him get to you for the past six years. Plus, Scorpius is a great bloke." He argues.

I stop and glare at him. "MALFOY is a terrible person, why can't you see that? His dad was a Death Eater for crying out loud!" I scream.

At this, Al turns around and looks me straight in the eyes. "Rose, don't ever say that again. I know you have your opinions about him, but Scorpius has deserved everything he's ever gotten in life. And he is my best friend. You don't like it when you get judged by who your parents are, neither does he."

I try to interrupt him but he shakes his head. "I gotta go Rose." I slumped in my chair. I had just been trying to rekindle our friendship, but I guess all I did was put yet another wall in between us.

"You look down Trouble, what's the matter?" I hear a voice. Only one person calls me Trouble-Malfoy.

"I'm not in the mood Malfoy." I say sadly, almost monotonously. No energy at all.

"Since when is this," he points back and forth between us, "a mood?"

"Since forever." I say flatly.

"What? Aww I'm hurt." He mockingly gasps, clutching at his heart. He chuckles and gives a smile. It wasn't oh-I'm-so-much-better-than-you smile though. It was almost…reassuring. Honestly, it's been such a long day that I don't even know if I can tell my right from my left at this point.

"You heard me Malfoy. Now go on and shoo. I've got work to do, and I rather not have some blithering idiot buzzing around while I do it." I retorted.

"That's more like it, Trouble. See! I'm such a great friend." He smirked. Yup. Definitely wrong about the smile earlier. He's still as big of a git as when I first met him.

"Malfoy. I'm only going to say this one more bloody time before I get angry. I'm trying to be civil for Al, but buzz off. I've got enough on my plate." I said calmly. I'm quite impressed with myself for how well I handled it.

"Somebody needs to relax. Look Trouble, don't get me wrong. I'm only saying this because I don't want to lose my daily source of laughter—not because I care—but just take a break. You're going to work yourself to death if you keep going like this." He said quietly. He shoved one of his hands into his pockets an put the other behind his head. God dang it! I hate when he does that. It's so…Malfoy-ish. It just infuriates me. "Whatever…see ya Trouble." He finally said, breaking the awkward silence. He turned around and walked away, but not before giving me one more smirk. Sometimes I wonder if he's changed since I first met him in first year. When I first came to Hogwarts, things were different. Much different.

_"__Rosie!" Yelled a voice as I felt somebody grab my arm. I turned around to see Albus. It was our first year and he looked well—not to be rude—but he really looked like a shrimp. He was really short at the time, had shaggy black just-got-out-of-bed hair, and seemed out of place next to his infamous older brother, James. "Hey, let's board the train. We've only got a few minutes left."_

_"__Okay Al. Save me a seat, I'll catch up with you. I've just got to say my last minute goodbye." Al ran off to give one last hug to his mother while I turned around to see my father. I'm quite close with my dad. People always say that I'm exactly like mum, but there are a few things that definitely make me my father's daughter._

_My dad has tears in his eyes, and when I turn around, they finally spill. I launch myself into his arms and hug him tightly, tears spilling from my eyes as well._

_"__Now Rosebud, make sure that you prove yourself to be your mother's daughter and become top of the class-I know that you can do it." He says, kissing my head._

_I roll my eyes. "Dad! I know, I know. I have to go. I love you, I have to leave!" I say, pulling away and hiking my bag up my shoulder._

_"__Why do you sound so excited to leave your dashing father!" He said, sounding horrified at the mere thought._

_"__Humble too." I said, with a smirk.  
>I hugged him one last time and walked to the train door. I boarded the bustling train and finally found Al's compartment.<em>

_But someone else was there too._

_Ghostly pale skin, white-blonde hair and… to be honest, the most gorgeous eyes that I've ever seen. And as a young lady, I think I have the right to say that he is downright fit._

_"__Eh, Al? Is this Weasley?" He says, he has a teasing lilt in his voice, but I can hear a slight trace of condescendence. _

_I could feel the famous Weasley blush coming on, all the way down to my neck flushed a deep, scarlet red and I pointed my signature death glare towards him._

_"__One of them." Al says, snorting. "This is Rose, probably my favorite cousin-don't let anyone hear that though." He covered up quickly._

_"__Ha! Is that right Al. Oh boy, it's a terrible coincidence that Freddie and James are in the next compartment…" I say, teasing him slightly._

_All the color drained from his face. "Rosie, don't please… They'll prank me till I can't even see straight!" He protests._

_Laughing, I sit next to him. "Course not, Al."_

_Later as we began to get on the boats to go to Hogwarts, I looked around for Al. We had talked about sharing this moment for ages. I finally saw a silvery blond head of hair with a mess of untidy black hair next to him in the distance, getting smaller and smaller. My heart sank into the ground. This was supposed to be our moment—mine and Al's. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Alice Longbottom II and William Finnigan. We've known each other forever because our parents were friends in school. The three of us got on a boat and before we knew it we were at Hogwarts. As we piled in to the great hall, I realized how beautiful it was. There were floating candles, a ceiling that mirrored the weather, and an owl-shaped podium. I tried to look for Al again, but we were rushed to sit down. One by one we were called up to the sorting hat._

_"__Hailey Adams! Gryffindor!"_

_"__Terry Boot II! Ravenclaw!" More names were called and more students ran to their houses. I zoned out until I heard William and Alice be sorted into Gryffindor. Everyone expected me to want to get into Gryffindor for my parents, but a big part of me just wanted to be in some other house. Anywhere but Gryffindor so that I wouldn't be constantly compared to my family or my mother, the brightest witch of her age._

_"__Scorpius Malfoy!" The sorting hat seemed to talk to Malfoy for a few seconds before a loud, "Slytherin!" echoed in the air. No surprise there._

_"__Al Potter! Hmm…Well, I guess it'll have to be Slytherin!" Every jaw dropped as Al walked towards Slytherin. Everyone was dumbstruck, but it didn't take long for Slytherin, specifically Malfoy, to embrace their new member with smug looks. Finally my name was called. I stumbled towards the stool where the hat was to be put on me. Before it even touched my head a rumbling, "Weasley! Another one! Obvious where you go my dear. Gryffindor!" I walked towards the Gryffindor table where my cousins James and Fred welcomed me with gigantic bear hugs. People were clapping, but no one was really surprised. I was obviously happy that I was in Gryffindor, I mean my dad would be ecstatic… But there was a huge part of me that was filled with disappointment. I just wanted to be different. Well, I guess that everything is different now._


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius

Blast it all! I can't believe I almost slipped up and let her know how I feel. Now how do I feel about Rose Weasley? Well…At first I thought she was a nuisance, just like I should have. And I did, until fourth year that is. Fourth year.

The Christmas ball.

And stupid, stupid Finnigan, who escorted her to the bloody thing. It all began when we first got to Hogwarts in fourth year. I walked into the Slytherin common room to hear snickering and low whistles. There was a cluster of guys sitting on the couches so I headed towards them.

_"__Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked. _

_"__Rose Weasley is what's going on." Said Eli Zabini, a popular fourth year. _

_"__What the hell are you guys talking about?" I asked. I mean what did Weasley—bushy haired, freckle covered, awkwardly tall—have going on? I mean her hair was a pretty color of red, but the good traits stop right there. _

_"__Here," said Eli as he handed me a motion picture of Weasley and Al. Al and I had been best mates since first year despite the fact that he was a Potter and I'm a Malfoy. Surprise right? The only thing that I could do without was his blabbering cousin Weasley always buzzing about. Her nose was always in a book and she's pretty much the cover girl for teacher's pet. But when I looked at the picture, I had to take a breath. Her once bushy hair had been tamed into perfect red waves. Her once annoying freckles had faded on her creamy skin and only a few were visible now on the bridge of her nose. She was once awkwardly tall, but all the girls around her shot up and now she was quite petite at around 5' 3" from what I could tell from the picture. And her smile. It was breathtaking to say the least. But my favorite part about Ro-Weasley was her eyes. They had darkened into a stunning electric blue that seemed to pierce me through the picture._

_"__Woah." I mumbled. Slightly wishing that I hadn't seen the picture in the first place. My heart was beating rapidly. Why? I had no idea. It was just Weasley for crying out loud. _

_"__Yeah I know right," responded Eli. _

_"__I would totally get with her." Pitched in a sixth year I'd never seen before. It didn't help when all the boys nodded saying that over the summer, some freakish miracle had occurred making Weasley the hottest girl in fourth year—no Hogwarts. There was no way that I was going to take part in this madness. Weasley, the hottest girl? That picture had to have been charmed or something. Yea. Must have. _

_"__ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs._

_"__Wha-SCORPIUS!" Screamed Al in reply._

_We were so happy to see each other that I'm pretty sure I crushed him in a hug. Pshh totally manly. What okay? We hadn't seen each other the whole summer and he was my best mate. Boys can have feelings too. _

_"__Dude what's up? How was summer?" I asked._

_"__It was great! I went with the Weasleys to France to go visit Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill. It was great, other than the fact that Rose spent more time with Dom and Lily than me…She's different now I guess. I mean in a good way, but still. Well, it doesn't matter. How was your summer Scorp?" Al replied._

_"__Uhh, well the usual I guess. We went to Milan where mum was all excited about some fashion show. Dad was gone on business like every other time. I was pretty much alone but there were some hot girls if that counts for anything." I answered. Those girls didn't count. Summer sucked. Completely._

_"__Come on Scorp, we have to get to potions on time or we'll get murdered." Said Al._

_"__Okay, okay. Somebody's excited for school. That's a change." I smirked. We ran to potions where we sat down at our normal spot. Al and I always sat together. I mean we were best mates after all. That's when she walked in. Weasley I mean. She walked in with two of her friends, Alice (who I'm pretty sure that Al likes), and that Finnigan kid Will. He was always with her. For some reason it irked me. I mean it's not like I even cared about whom she was friends with._

_"__Al!" She yelled, making her way over to us. "Malfoy." She nodded curtly to me. According to Al she was going to attempt to be more civil with me for the sake of Hogwarts. Especially after a certain potions incident last year…_

_"__Hey Rose!" Replied Al. He was talking to Rose but his eyes were glued on Alice. Apparently Alice noticed too and flushed a deep red. Not as red as Rose's blush though. Her blush was like a scarlet red. It was always really adorable whenever she got really mad and blushed. Wait, why did I care about how she blushed? Gahh stupid teenage hormones. Yea that's the reason for all of this madness. Because there is no way in bloody hell that I actually like Weasley. It's just unnatural. Rose and Alice waved goodbye as they went to go sit back down at their table. _

_Potions was boring as usual. Weasley's hand was constantly up in the air. I mean honestly did she have to answer every question like a bloody know-it-all? It was like no matter what I did, even playing games with Al, I couldn't get her off my mind. Professor asked another question and I looked to Weasley for her to answer, but she wasn't even paying attention. She was leaning in closer to Finnigan who had whispered something in her ear. Her face flushed with the famous Weasley blush and whacked his arm playfully. _

_"__Hey Scorp, you okay? You look kinda funny." Asked Al._

_"__Yea. I'm perfectly fine." I muttered bitterly. I quickly brushed off my spite though. There was no way that I was going to let Weasley of all people get to me._

_Once we got to the Great Hall for lunch that day, I couldn't help but notice that Weasley didn't have a seat at the Gryffindor table. Al was about to call her over to Slytherin, I mean it's not like she hasn't sat here before, but Finnigan grabbed Rose's wrist and pulled her towards the table nonetheless. I wondered where she was going to sit. My questions were answered when Finnigan was going to give up his seat for her. I saw Weasley protesting and shaking her head. All was settled when Weasley sat on Finnigan's lap. Wait what?! I could see Finnigan's blush from across the room. I'm pretty sure everyone but Weasley noticed. She just acted like nothing was weird at all, like she had done it before. That made me furious. For a second I thought Weasley would slip off of Finnigan's lap but he secured both his hands around her waist, making her flush noticeably. _

_Al began mumbling and I asked him what was wrong. "We trusted that little git and now he has his slimy hands all over Rose." He mumbled. Even though I was furious I couldn't help but laugh. James, Fred, and Lily all began approaching the Slytherin table. _

_ "__Why. Does. That. Kid. Have. His. Hands. On. MY. Little. Rosie." Shrieked Lily. It was ironic because Rose was older than her._

_ "__That git will pay." James said. Fred nodded in agreement. _

_ "__Guys, calm down. She's getting up right now." I said. I was cut off by Ro-Weasley giving Finnigan a peck on the cheek. That prat! _

_All of the Weasley and Potters growled. "Has he not realized that every single Potter/Weasley is right here? We can see everything. Everything!" Yelled James. "You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to rip him apart!"_

_"__Wait, James…I thought you liked Will?" asked Al._

_"__I mean yea, but it's Rosie we're talking about. She hasn't had a boyfriend yet. I mean I guess it is better that it's Will than anyone else, but come on! It's Rosie!" He replied._

_"__I guess she only really thinks of him as a brother though. Poor kid. He's obviously hopelessly in love with her." Said Lily nonchalantly._

_"__WHAT?!" yelled all the Potter and Weasley's simultaneously. _

_"__Nothing." Lily replied with a smirk. Then her smirk turned into a scowl. "He must have learned his antics from his mother, if you hear Aunt Hermione talking about her; Lavender Finnigan might as well have committed murder."_

_Most of the Potters and the Weasleys left the table after Rose and Finnigan left the Great Hall. I was still really annoyed from the series of events at lunch. Why? I still had no idea. I mean it was just Weasley. Al and I started heading to our next class when Al decided he was going to go run after Alice Longbottom, again. The kid was hopeless. He needs to learn some tricks from me. I'm pretty liked by girls. I mean I could have any girl I wanted in Hogwarts, except Weasley. Not that it really mattered; I mean once again, it was Weasley. Right when we were about to reach our next class, McGonnagal announced that we had to return to the Great Hall. Great, just great. Now I was in a bad mood and extremely tired. I don't know if you have noticed but Hogwarts is huge! It takes forever to walk from place to place. I looked around for Al but I couldn't find him. That's when I saw a flash of reddish orange in the crowd. It was obviously Weasley. Or another Weasley. They're all the same I guess. But if Rose was there, most likely Al was too. I mustered all the energy I had left and broke out into a sprint to catch up to her. I tapped her on her shoulder and she turned around startled. _

_"__Oh. Hi Malfoy." She said, slightly uncomfortable. We had always bickered in fought, but never once had it actually been uncomfortable. I'm not sure I like this new "being civil" thing. I held it in until I couldn't anymore._

_"__Weasley what are we doing?" I sighed._

_"__Honestly I have no idea. This," She pointed back and forth between us, "is really awkward." _

_"__Well in that case, I think you're a know-it-all teacher's pet." I said with a smirk._

_"__And I think you're a slimy git who needs to learn his manners." She replied with a slight smile. This was more like it. I don't know what it was, but bickering wasn't mean between us, it was almost fun. _

_"__Hey guys!" Yelled Al as he caught up to us. _

_"__I see that you two are back to whatever it is that you two normally do." Said Alice who followed Al at a rather surprisingly close proximity. Scorpius and I both looked at each other with agreement in our eyes and turned back to the conversation. _

_"__Yea. I guess we have. Hey do you guys know what this is about? Why would McGonnagal call us back when we were just there?" I asked._

_"__I don't know. Apparently the heads and the prefects came up with some great idea and she's going to announce it. It better be pretty big." Alice said. We all entered the Great Hall where everyone was gathered. We split into two groups and headed towards the Slytherin and Gryffindor table. We were all friends, but we didn't exactly want to get attention from sitting at each other's tables during a meeting._

_"__Hello students. You are all probably wondering why you are here. Well, I have a wonderful announcement. This year, we shall have an event that Hogwarts hasn't had in many years. This year, we shall have a Christmas Ball," said McGonnagal. Whispers flooded through the room. Everyone knew what the Christmas Ball was. "The ball will include dancing, eating, and other activities. And yes, for those of you that are anxious to know, it is acceptable of you to bring a date. I'm talking to you young men!" I couldn't help but let my eyes slip to Weasley at hearing this. So did basically half the male population in the room. I wanted to ask her to the ball more than anything. I don't know why, but I did. "Oh and one more thing. Only fourth years and older may attend._

_After McGonnagal finished talking, the room erupted in shouts, hollers, yells, awes, and well, a lot of noise. I did a quick scan of the room for Al, but I saw that he and a bunch of other Potters and Weasleys had formed a somewhat shield around Rose. It didn't help that a lot of them were being bombarded too. When I finally saw the mob of reddish hair disappear I took a deep breath. I had to figure out what exactly I was doing. _

_The next day I walked into divination, which was possibly the most irritating class ever, to find a stressed out Weasley, who also happened to be my partner._

_"__Today, we will be looking into our near futures." Announced Professor Trelawney. I swear the woman has a few loose screws in that jumbled brain of hers. "We will be reading our tea leaves, also known as the art of tessomancy." _

_"__Okay…So that's like a sun I guess in yours…Umm…Oh goody, looks like you have happiness in your near future Weasley." I said, my voice dripping sarcasm._

_"__Well that's good I guess," responded Weasley as she looked aimlessly into my cup of tea leaves._

_"__So what do my leaves say?" I asked._

_"__Uh, wait what? Sorry, I was a bit distracted."_

_"__What's wrong Weasley? You seem even weirder than usual." I asked._

_"__It's none of your business Malfoy." She spat out. My eyes widened for a minute at her bitterness but I quickly regained my cool. "Sorry, I'm just so sick of everything right now." She mumbled._

_"__It's fine. Look, I know that we aren't exactly 'besties,' but you can talk to me if you want to." I said quickly. My face flushed and I put one had behind my head and the other in my pocket. It was a habit of mine when I got nervous. _

_"__Thanks. I guess I'm just stressed out over this whole ball thing. I haven't said yes to anyone, but I don't want to seem, well honestly I don't to go with someone my family won't approve of." She mumbled sheepishly._

_"__That's what you're worried about?! Listen here Weasley. Go to the stupid ball with who you want to go with, not who you feel like you should go with." _

_"__Wow. Surprisingly, that actually helps Malfoy." Said Weasley happily. "Okay, so your leaves look like a…what in buggers name is that?" Asked Weasley._

_"__It's a doe my dear. It symbolizes love." Pitched in Professor Trelawney. Weasley giggled a bit and I blushed even more._

_"__Wh-whatever. Stupid tea leaves. Probably some mistake." I muttered under my breath, making Weasley giggle even more. I realized that this was probably the best time I would get to confront Weasley about my newfound feelings, but before I could, Finnigan appeared in front of her. He was a decent bloke, and a great quidditch player. Something clawed at me as Rose blushed red at his appearance. _

_"__Ready to go?" He asked._

_"__Yea!" She said and they walked out together. Okay, so I wasn't trying to be stalkerish, but I couldn't help but follow them. They turned the corner and headed into the library where I followed them. They settled down in a cozy corner, and I hid behind a bookshelf so that I could hear their conversation._

_"__So, have you thought about my offer Rosie?" Asked Finnigan. Rosie? Ro-Weasley didn't let anyone but her family and her best friends call her that! _

_"__Yes, I actually have." Replied Weasley._

_"__Before you give me your answer, I want you to know that I'm going to be persistent. Even if you don't say yes, I will always be waiting for you. I really like you Rose. In fact, please don't let this scare you off, but I've liked you for the past two years." Said Finnigan. Weasley looked utterly dumbfounded. _

_"__B-but girls love you. You're always getting asked on dates and sent love notes." She said quietly._

_"__Yes, but never once have I returned those feelings or actually went on those dates. Please give me a chance. I promise you after this, if you really don't like me, we can go back to being just friends," Finnigan was cut off by Weasley giving him a massive hug. I couldn't really hear well, but I knew well enough that she had agreed to go with him to the ball. I slumped and slid down the bookshelf. This day was just getting better and better. After Weasley and Finnigan left I kicked the wall in frustration. I hated how the day was going. _

_By dinner in the Great Hall, everyone knew about Weasley and Finnigan going to the ball together. They were the instant "hottest couple." They didn't even look that good together! Okay, so maybe that was a bit of a lie…_

_"__So Al, are you and the rest of your family furious about Finnigan going with Weasley?" I smirked knowing that he would probably be scared off by the Weasleys and Potters before the ball._

_"__Actually, we all like him now. He asked James and Hugo if it was okay to ask her before he did, and it's quite apparent that he's really serious about her. Plus, it makes us all feel better that even if it doesn't work out; he's the kind of guy that will probably always have her back. I mean he's not a player like you Scorp. I don't know what I would ever do if you ever told me you liked Lily or Rose. You, liking Rose!? Ha! That will probably happen when the world ends." Replied Al with a chuckle. I was not expecting that. I mean earlier he was threatening to kill Finnigan! By then, I was fuming. Not only had he said he liked Finnigan, but he said that he wouldn't be okay with me and Weasley together. That obviously meant I that I would have to keep my feelings to myself, which sucked because Al was my best mate. Just when it couldn't get worse, I realized that I still needed a date for the ball…_


	4. Chapter 4

Scorpius POV

_"__So Mr. Womanizer, who are you taking to the ball?" Asked Al._

_"__I-I'm not quite sure yet." I said. I had almost forgotten that I had to take a date to the ball because I was so caught up with Weasley. I quickly regained my composure and added, "I mean, I've got my fair share of picks. Hmm…So Al, who are you taking?"_

_"__Well, I was thinking about taking Alice…I mean she's incredibly smart, she has a great sense of humor, and she's gorgeous." Said Al. After realizing the extent of what he said, he blushed furiously._

_"__You mean Longbottom? Weasley's friend?"_

_"__Yes Longbottom. And she's got a name you know? Anyways, I would ask a girl soon Scorp. I mean all the good ones are getting snatched up pretty quickly. Speaking of asking girls, there's Alice. Wish me luck!" Al got up and raced towards Alice who was currently talking with Rose. Alice glanced at Rose doubtfully, but after Rose whispered something in her ear, she went off with Al. Rose smiled and began walking towards me. _

_"__So Malfoy. Please tell me that my cousin has finally decided to ask out Alice?" She asked._

_"__What? You know that he likes her?" I replied._

_"__Please. Everyone in Hogwarts can tell that those two like each other. I mean how can you miss all the romantic stares and goofy smiles." _

_"__Better late than never I guess. Speaking of the ball, I heard that you're going with Krum. I never expected for you to go out with someone like him." At hearing this, Rose clenched her fists and reddened._

_"__What, so you think that I'm not good enough for someone like Edward? Do you think just because I study a lot it means that I'm not worth someone who plays quidditch? Is that it Malfoy? Just when I thought you had become a better person you act like a bloody git like this. You're just the same blithering idiot that you were when I first met you! Always getting into trouble and causing mischief." Yelled Weasley. _

_"__Hmm, nice to know that you actually think about me Weasley." I smirked. I was actually extremely mad at myself for going and screwing up a good conversation, but there was no way that I was about to show it. "You say I get into trouble, eh? Well you are a walking piece of trouble. Huh, you know what? That's what I might as well call you. Trouble."_

_"__BUZZ OFF MALFOY!" Ro-Wea-Trouble, (Bloody hell I don't even know what to call her anymore), turned around and stormed off. Whatever. Maybe not seeing her for a while would snap me out of whatever this obsession phase of her is. I began heading towards the Slytherin common rooms when I saw Violetta Parkinson. She was known for leading many males astray, not including me of course. I was Violetta's weakness, the one thing she could never have. Whenever I was around, she would throw herself at me. And let me just say that she is not a subtle girl. Just when I thought that I could avoid her, Violetta saw me and raced over._

_"__Hey Scorp." She drawled in a voice that was probably supposed to come off as seductive, but really just sounded like she had a lump in her throat. Is this what guys went for these days? Jeez, standards have officially been lowered. _

_"__Violetta." I nodded curtly towards her and attempted to go around her, but she caught my arm and pulled me back in front of her. She leaned forward so that I could basically see down her shirt, and ran her fingers down my arm._

_"__Scorpius…So I heard you don't have anyone to go with to the ball?" _

_I didn't want to go with her, but I do have a reputation to uphold. Inwardly cringing, I take her hand. "Violetta, would you like to… Uh… Go to the Christmas Ball with me?" _

_"__Oh Scorpy! Of course!" She squealed, throwing her arms around me. I fidgeted and released myself from her grasp. I turned around to Weasley looking at us dumbfounded._

_"__And to think, I was actually going to apologize. Whatever, see you later Malfoy." She actually looked disappointed. Well it didn't matter I guess. I know that Weasley really didn't like Violetta, but I didn't know that she hated her that much. Either way, the Christmas Ball came quicker than expected._

_I picked up Violetta and we went to the dance with her literally draped around my arm. I just wanted to shake her off. That's when I saw her. Rose. She looked drop-dead gorgeous. She had a pale green dress that fitted her really well on her body but flowed out at the bottom. To top it off, she had her beautiful red curls swept to the side with a rose clip. I'm pretty sure every male in the room was drooling. Until Finnigan came along and walked her down the stairs. Rose and Finnigan danced for a while before they came and sat down—next to me. It was because Al and Alice were at the same table but I really just wanted it to be for me. _

_"__Scorpy! Please dance with meeee!" Screeched Violetta. _

_"__Uhh…I don't" I was cut off my Violetta whisking me off to the dance floor where I reluctantly danced with her. I turned around to look at the table when I realized that Rose and Finnigan were gone. I excused myself quickly to walk outside for a breath of air. Obviously I was just looking for Rose. And I found her. She was giggling next to him._

_"__So, let's say I wanted to ask you a question…" He asked._

_"__You are now. The first one is free, but you have to catch me for another!" Rose began running with a look of a little kid on Christmas. Finnigan smiled and it only took two strides for him to catch up with her. He grabbed her by her waist and swung her around. She squealed happily and I'm pretty sure my heart cracked. He leaned over, way to close, whispering something into her ear. She tucked a piece of hair behind her hair and next thing I know she was snogging him. It wasn't just a good snog though; it was like a complete snogging session. A pang of jealously hit me and I really wanted to just pummel Finnigan to the ground. I turned around and ran back in. I thought I would have the rest of the year to prove to Rose that I was the right guy for her, but she ended up dating stupid Finnigan up until sixth year! It was over the summer that the git broke up with her. Over a bloody letter! He said that he fell in love with some other girl and that he was sorry. The prick! Then when we got back to Hogwarts and he saw that Rose had matured even more, boy was he sorry that he dumped her for some ditzy bimbo._

I guess that's when I realized that I liked Rose Weasley. And then it kind of got even more serious.

Al's POV

_"__Oh my gosh Al, how was the dance!" Squealed Lily. She had been bugging me for the last few hours about it._

_"__If I tell you will you please shut up?" I sighed. Lily motioned a zipper around her mouth and nodded._

_"__Well, Alice and I had a great time. We danced all night and she even laughed at my jokes. No one laughs at my jokes! So then I walked her back to the Gryffindor tower, and when I did, I asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend. I almost half expected to be slapped, but she said yes! And then we actually kissed! And boy was she a good snogger" Lily clasped a hand over my mouth._

_"__Tmi. It stands for too much information btw. Btw means by the way fyi. And fyi means for your information. It's all the rage in America." Rambled Lily. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Fine, fine. I don't want to hear about your many escapades with Alice." My cheeks heated up at this._

_"__Fine, but you're the one that asked." I huffed._

_"__No, I meant that I wanted to know about Rose! Ya know, Rose and Finnigan. The William Finnigan. Dashing, smart, abs to kill for?" She asked dreamily._

_"__Rosie didn't tell you? Finnigan asked her to be his girlfriend." I smirked. I was happy that Rose had told me and not Lily. At least some things were the same. _

_"__WHAAAT?! HOW COULD SHE TELL YOU AND NOT ME?!" Screeched Lily. For crying out loud I think she made me deaf. _

_"__I don't know. Speaking of people not telling me things, has Scorpius been acting weird lately?"_

_"__Not that I've noticed. You're his best friend. You should know!" _

_"__I know…It's just that he's being talking about Rose constantly. You don't think that…?" I trailed off._

_"__Well duh. I mean I guess he missed his window of opportunity." Shrugged Lily._

_"__Should I tell him I know?"_

_"__I would just wait it out. There's no reason for him to be reminded."_

That's when I decided to act oblivious. Well more oblivious than usual.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose's POV

Sixth year is well, okay I guess. I'm finally over Will. He broke up with me over a bloody letter and then begged for me to get back together with him. That prick! We are still friends…sort of. I think both of us knew when we started dating that if we ever broke up, it would leave a dent in our friendship. We still hang out, but come on. Obviously a part of me wanted to slap the git into the next century. So I actually decided to follow Malfoy's advice, shocker I know right, but I went outside with Alice. We decided to just walk around the lake together to catch up. It started to get a bit cold though so Alice and I decided to go back to the common room.

Alice and I just talked for a bit, about my relationship with Will.

Alice cleared her throat awkwardly. "So are you and Will officially over?"

I sighed. "Yeah. The bloody git broke up with me over a letter and then asked to have me back."

"Wait a minute. Hold up. You're not going to get back together with him, are you?" She asked.

I glared at her and said, "Do you honestly think I would after what he did? He can have all the fun he wants with that Eleanor Baker." I huffed and got up.

"I've got patrol with Jonah Thomas," I say.

Alice froze. "Wait. THE Jonah Thomas?"

I blushed slightly. "Yeah." Jonah was known for being the hottest 6th year in Hogwarts. And he was my patrol partner for now.

"Then why are you still here? Go before something happens to you and I take your spot."

I smirk. "What about Al?"

She blushes and pushes me out the door.

When I get to the portrait hole where Jonah was waiting for me,

"Hey. Wait, Rose. I think I hear something." Alice paused and we both stopped to listen for a moment. "Ugh." She said as she cringed. "It's coming from the broom closet." We both knew what that meant. For some ridiculous reason, broom closets were the number one place to find snogging couples doing things that should not be mentioned.

"So…Do you want to do the honors, or should I?" Alice asked.

"I'll do it." I grumbled.

I yank open the closet door and was shocked to find Malfoy and Elizabeth Bennet (AN: J), a Hufflepuff 5th year, snogging.

For some reason, something sparked and I just wanted to strangle her. Especially because it took a long time for them to stop.

When they finally stopped to breathe, with a loud smacking noise, I might add, I was tapping my foot annoyedly.

"Something wrong Trouble?" Smirked Malfoy. I felt myself burning up and shaking my head.

"Nothing's wrong, Malfoy." I say icily.

"You sure Trouble? 'Cuz you look kind of… flustered." He said, smirking. He put his hand behind his head and the other in his pocket-the signature Malfoy that made all girls swoon.

Not me.

Alice put her arm on my shoulder, warning me not to do something rash.

"10 points from Slytherin and 5 points from Hufflepuff." I huffed. I spun around and began walking when something grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Hey Trouble, why do I get more points off than Sarah."

"My. Name. is. Elizabeth." Screeched Elizabeth before storming off. I slowly clapped smirking.

"Nice going Malfoy, I think you lost your girl." I said before turning around to leave.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked, almost wearily.

"I've got to go to patrol." I snapped.

"With who? You know it can be pretty dangerous to be all alone at night." "I'm not going to be alone Malfoy. I'm going with Jonah." I replied angrily. Malfoy's eyes flashed with some kind of emotion that I couldn't pin point before he smirked again.

"Oh so little Weasley's all grown up, eh Trouble?"

"Buzz off Malfoy." I whispered and turned to walk away. That hurt. I don't know why. I usually would have ripped his head off but I could barely talk after that-whatever that even was. It wasn't supposed to hurt. I mean it never had hurt before when I had found Sc-Malfoy on his many 'late-night adventures." I guess I just thought that after the whole— I was just being stupid. Whatever. It was just Malfoy. I turned the corner to find Jonah. The corners of my mouth immediately turned upwards. I mean come on! It was Jonah. He was undeniably good looking, but not as good looking as Ma—never mind. Curse the thoughts of a hormonal teenage girl.

"Hey Jonah." I said, smiling sweetly.

"Hey Rose." He smiled in my direction. Maybe this would help get my mind off of the hurt that I had felt when I saw Malfoy and Elizabeth.

"Let's walk," he said, holding his hand out towards me.

I was shocked, but tried to hide it by taking his hand.

The two of us scoured the castle, finding many broom closets full of couples, but I didn't even seem to notice any of it-all I could really think about was how sweet Jonah was being to me.

"Wait-So you're telling me you actually screamed so loudly that Al fell off his broom?" Laughed Jonah.

"Yes, but it wasn't my fault! Freddie and James were pulling a prank on me involving spiders! Spiders!" I chuckled back in defense.

"So you're telling me that Gryffindor's prize student is afraid of spiders?" He asked teasingly. "That's a… useful bit of information."

I laughed and shoved him gently.

"So, correct me if I'm wrong, but don't Albus and your friend Alice really, really like each other?"

I groan. "Yes! And they both are just too oblivious to notice what is standing right in front of them!"

He laughed and squeezed my hand, and I could feel myself blushing.

"So, Rosie…" He said after a moment of silence. He stepped close to me. I couldn't help but flinch-only my family and closest friends ever called me Rosie. And hearing him say it didn't feel right.

"Um… Yeah?" I say, slightly uncomfortable by the close proximity.

"How would you feel about the two of us heading to a broom closet as well?" He asks, his voice demanding. He pressed his hand to the wall above my head, trapping me.

I squirmed, trying to get away. How did this happen? One second the two of us were laughing about how oblivious Al and Alice were, and now he's trying to…

"Jonah! Stop it! What are you doing?" I say, desperately trying to push him off.

"I don't think I will." He said, pressing his lips to mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Firstly, both Bunny and Kitty are VERY sorry for the long wait (ESPECIALLY FOR THE DANCING CHIPMUNK, MRS. PUCK AND ISABELLE (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE)). Thanks for all the support we've gotten so far! Secondly, this chapter could be considered a tad bit darker than the others-it's just a warning! Nothing over the top happens, but it could be a little uncomfortable for some people.**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not have British accents, are not billionaires, and Dobby is dead. Basically, we aren't J.K. Rowling.**

Rose's POV

I loosened my right hand from Jonah's grasp and frantically searched my robe pocket for my wand. A smirk appeared on Jonah's face and he held a thin object in the air- my wand.

"Looking for this?" His smirk was frigid and honestly, quite evil. It was totally unlike Scorpius's smirk which was warm and comforti-this is not the time to be thinking about that, Rose. This is not the time!

"Jonah, please stop. We can still forget about this. Lets not do anything we're going to regret." I said calmly.

"You see, Rose, I know you want this. The thing is I do too." Before I could react, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at me. I shrieked as loud as I could, having a very bad feeling about this.

"PETRIFICULUS TOTALUS!" He screamed, and I felt my limbs snapping to my sides and I felt a tear stream down my face.

Why?

He smirked again and I shivered in involuntary disgust. I desperately tried moving my arms to shove him off, but it didn't work. I was frozen in place. I kept trying but there was no point.

What's the point of being the 'brightest witch of her age' if I can't even protect myself against a stupid bloke like Thomas.

In my mind, I begged all of my family to come save me. Daddy? James? Al? Uncle Harry? Someone, for Merlin's sake, come please rescue me.

"Stop." I croaked, feeling the spell loosen slightly. He only rolled his eyes and forced his lips onto mine again. They were rough and commanding, and I was still crying.

With the spell still having a slight hold on me, it's not like I could even kiss back. Not that I would ever want to. Jonah continued to attack my face, getting more and more insistent.

"See Rosie," he said slowly gasping for breath, "isn't it what you have always wanted?" If the spell hadn't been on me, I'm pretty sure my face would've contorted into that of a sloths. There's no way I would ever want something like this. He started to close in on me again and I braced myself.

"REDUCTO!"

A big white ball of sparks sent Jonah flying into the wall. His head rolled to the side, and I took that as a sign that he was unconscious. I tried to move my head to look at who saved me but my limbs were still numb. I couldn't do anything. I could be a know-it-all in class, but when it came down to it I couldn't even hold off a git like Jonah.

"Finite incantatum." I tried to take a step, but my knees felt like jelly and my whole body was sore. I collapsed onto the floor into my savior's arms. I was sobbing uncontrollably at this point. I glanced up, expecting to see James or Fred. After all, to anyone else it would probably have looked like I was just having a good ol' snog with Jonah. Only the people I was really close to could probably tell what had just happened. Instead I looked up to a handsome bloke with grey eyes, paler hair, and the next thing I knew I was passed out.

Scorpius POV

I was sitting with Zabini in the Great Hall when I heard a shriek. It was her. It was Rose. I would know that voice anywhere. The blood slowly drained from my face and I bolted out of the hall. I sprinted as fast as I could looking for the source. I ran and ran. Thoughts raced through my head about what could've happened to her? What if I'm not fast enough? At that thought, adrenaline surged through my veins and I ran at top speed through the halls. I saw a flash of red coming from around the corner. I turned the corner to see Rose. Well at least what looked like Rose from her red hair, being kissed by that git Jonah Thomas. My heart sank. I thought- no I could've sworn that I heard her scream. I wanted to be her knight in shining army. I guess I was too late. Why am I always too late?

I couldn't just stand and watch this. I couldn't just stand and watch as Rose ended up with him. I began to turn away when I heard her whisper.

"Stop." I turned around and noticed two glittery streaks running down her face. She was crying. But she wasn't moving. What was going on?

Thats when it hit me. Petrificulus totalus, he petrified her. That git was going to die. Anger overtook my body and washed away the sadness.

"REDUCTO!" I screamed, white sparks shooting out of my wand. It was like I was being possessed or something. But I didn't care. All that mattered was that she was okay. Jonah slammed into the wall and immediately fell unconscious. What a pansy. For a moment, I felt an immense amount of satisfaction, but then I remembered that there were more pressing issues. I turned towards Rose, beautiful Rose. She looked broken. She really lived up to the name Trouble, no matter what the situation may be, she got herself into some sort of trouble.

"Finite incantatum." I muttered, looking straight into her big blue eyes, searching for any sign of recognition. She began to attempt to move to look my way, but her knees began wobbling and eventually gave out. I dove towards her and caught her just in time. She began sobbing uncontrollably into my chest. I've always ran away from crying girls, but Rose-she was just… She was different. Sure, we always argued-but if that was the only way I could get attention from her-I would take it.

I remembered Al told me that his dad had finally found out the full story of his parent's school years and I couldn't help but compare our situation to the late James and Lily Potter's. He chased after her for so long, never giving up despite the fact that she obviously had no interest in him. In fact, it's quite likely that she despised him for a while. While continuing to ask her out all those years, he sounded very cocky and very prat-like to her, so she said no. It wasn't until they had both become Heads that she finally realized that he wasn't so terrible. So they became friends and he stopped asking her out. But eventually, she began to return his feelings, and wished so hard that he would ask her out once more. But he didn't until Christmas hols. They were under magic mistletoe, as cliche as it was, and neither of them could leave until they had kissed. And once one kiss had been shared, the two realized that they were just in love. And then they got married and Al's dad was born and then… er, they died.

But! If a cocky prattish boy could gain the heart of the perfect, beautiful and smart Lily Evans, then why couldn't I capture the heart of Rose?

Oh yeah, a nasty voice in my head said. It's because you're the son of a death eater. And your great aunt tortured her mother. Can't forget that.

But if Al (Harry Potter's son!) can forget that, then why can't Rose?

Rose let out a moan of pain and immediately all of my other thoughts vanished. She looked straight up at me, her shaking hand slightly reaching out for me, her fingertips almost brushing my hair. I felt that she was trying to hold on to something, that maybe for once I was her anchor. If we could have stayed that way for forever, I would have been perfectly content. But having Rose Weasley in my arms even once was enough-if I died right now, I would have died happy. And then she collapsed.

Extremely worried, I began heading towards the direction of the Hospital Wing, when I realized that if I were Rose Weasley, I would rather be surrounded by her family than stuck with Madame Pomfrey and disgusting medicine potion smells.

So I gathered her up in my arms and headed to the Gryffindor common room-bracing myself for the wrath of the redheads.

As I walked, I couldn't help but realize how light Rose was, she was like a bloody feather! Did she ever eat? Oh yes, from what I understand, she gained her father's appetite... A little voice in my mind whispered that Rose fit so perfectly in my arms-like she was meant to be there. Is that even possible? I remember my mother telling me stories at a young age of myths. And how there was one story of how each person had 4 arms, 4 legs and 2 heads but they were thought to be too powerful so were separated into 2 people, each with 2 arms, 2 legs and a single head. And it was thought that if you found the person that you were attached to all that time ago-you had found your soulmate.

I looked at Rose, daring to hope it could be true. But it couldn't. Rose would fall in love with a Gryffindor, or some bloke who loved her and could give her everything she wanted, and whose parents helped her parents in the war-so her father would even approve.

And that could never be me.

I glanced down at Rose again and noticed her face paling. It unnerved me, especially because she was usually so fiery and cheery. Anyone can go and tell you about how amazingly sunny of a person she was. Seeing her this way was as unlikely as seeing James without Fred, seeing one without the other was nearly impossible.

I began to pick up my pace. I looked at her once again and noticed that her wrist was bending at an odd angle. That git Thomas had actually hurt her. I wanted to turn back and beat the living crap out of him, but I had to make sure Rose was okay first. Anger boiled in me again but Rose's small figure in my arms seemed to calm me.

I had finally reached the Fat Lady's portrait and knocked. There was a good chance a Weasley would answer, seeing as they took up a good majority of the house…

It was Lily.

She saw the limp figure in my arm and her eyes widened.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" She bursted out.

I walked into the common room. Everyone saw Rose in my arms and anger clouded their faces.

James reached me first. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

I was hurt but didn't say anything. "I didn't do anything. It was that git Jonah Thomas." I spat out his name.

"Yeah right. Thomas is a fine bloke-unlike you. You're a bloody Death Eater's son!" Fred said, rolling his eyes.

Al walked in at that moment. He was probably getting something from James.

"I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT HER!"

Louis rolled his eyes and even sweet Lucy Weasley snorted. I guess they really did all hate me.

"And why should we trust you?" Hugo (YES HUGO) asked disbelievingly.

"BECAUSE I'M BLOODY IN LOVE WITH HER!" I shouted.

I heard a thump and turned around, wand drawn.

Al had dropped his potions textbook, jaw slackened.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"It doesn't matter right now mate. What matters is that she's hurt. I think that prat broke her wrist by pushing her into… I mean…" I tried to hide the 'unnecessary' facts.

Hugo looked at me threateningly. "WHAT. HAPPENED."

I took a deep breath.

"That git-he… He tried to force himself on her."

"WHAT?!" yelled all of the Weasley/Potter pack simultaneously.

"He seemed to be trying to make her kiss him. I don't know how long he had been doing it to her. She was petrified, literally, when I found her. She was pretty broken up."

"We have to get her to the hospital wing." Said Lily anxiously. She was holding her cousin's not broken hand, tears glistening on her face.

"No. She would want to be here with you guys when she wakes up. Just make sure that she checks into the hospital wing tomorrow for her wrist." I replied.

"Fine. Sorry about all that stuff about, you know, your dad being a death eater and stuff." Muttered Fred.

"Its okay." I said, with a wave of my hand. It was nothing I wasn't used to.

"What do you want us to tell her when she wakes up?" Asked Al.

"Tell her that you found her, and that James punched Thomas-giving him a black eye. Don't mention me."  
>"Wait? You never mentioned giving him a black eye." Molly said, impressed.<p>

I smirked wickedly. "Don't worry, love-there will definitely be one tomorrow."

"Are you sure you don't want her to know it was you, mate?" James asked.

"No. She's got enough to worry about without me in the mix."

"Scor-" I cut Al off.

"Just make sure she's okay. Take care of her. Please."

And with that, I left the common room to try to go to sleep. I knew that my dreams would be plagued with recurring events about what happened tonight, but knowing that Rose was safe would make me feel a lot better.

I almost walked straight to the Slytherin dorms when I remembered something that I had to do…

I found Thomas exactly where I had left him, scratching his head confusedly, obviously waking up. I punched him solidly in the right eye.

"That was for Rose." I punched him again in the gut this time with even more force. "And THAT is for if you ever touch a single hair on her head EVER again."

He was out like a light. Again.

Git.


End file.
